Happily Ever After
by BkwrmDancer
Summary: Just a look at what could be for Mary and Joey in NY


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lara and Sherri, everything else I'm just borrowing for the story and promise to return in the same condition that I found them.

Mary had settled into the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts and she loved it; although almost anything would be better after Dominique. She was doing really well in her classes and was making friends, none of them compared to Tami who she talked to on the phone everyday but it was nice to have other friends also. The best part was Joey had moved to Manhattan and she got to see him all the time while he worked on his new CD. She and Joey had managed to keep their relationship low key and out of the press so no one at school knew who her boyfriend was.

At first Mary had loved that no one knew about her and Joey she didn't have to wonder if her friends liked her for her or because she was dating Joey Parker. However now she was tired of being secretive. It also wasn't going to stay a secret after the new CD came out; Joey had convinced the label to not only have Mary in his video but to also record "New Classic" as a duet on the CD. He was also holding off his next tour until she graduated so she could come with. Mary loved that he saw their relationship lasting the same way she did, sometimes she thought this was all a dream and that she would wake up to Dominique's shrill yelling . . . but no this really was her life now.

Now it was April and Joey was coming to her school. He was having auditions for additional dancers for the tour and they had both talked about letting people know about them. He had left it up to her and she had decided that they would but she hadn't told him that, she was going to show up at his auditions and surprise him.

* * * * *

Mary walked into the studio classroom where they were going to have auditions, trying to be an inconspicuous as possible.

"Mary, what are you doing here I thought you already had a job lined up at graduation?" Lara, who was one of her friends asked. She was also in the dance program and the two of them had hit it right off, in a lot of ways she reminded Mary of Tami. Before Mary could answer a new voice cut in.

"She's probably just here to try to meet Joey Parker, not that he'd ever be interested in someone like her." Sherri had come up behind them and was giving Mary a very superior look.

"Shut-up, Sherri," Lara said "you're just jealous because you were the best dancer in the school until Mary showed up. So just retract you claws and back off! Besides why should you care doesn't he have a girlfriend."

"Oh please, he claims to have one but he won't say who she is, no one knows, I think it's just an act to keep other girls at bay." And with that Sherri stalked off to the other end of the room to start stretching.

"Ignore her" Lara said, "like I said she's just jealous besides you said you were seeing someone, even though you refuse to tell me who he is". She said the part with a mock glare at her.

Mary just laughed, "Do you really think I'm the best dancer in the school?"

"Of course why else would they give you a full scholarship, and why else would Sherri hate you so much."

"Thanks, Lara, I don't think she's gonna like me any more by the end of the day though."

"What do you mean Mary, and you never answered my question, why are you here? You're being more mysterious than usual."

"Mysterious? I'm not Mysterious, I'm just me."

"Yes you are now; stop dodging my question."

Fortunately Mary was saved from having to answer by a commotion at the door. Joey was here. Mary watched him walk in and talk to the teachers that were there to help with the auditions while she waited for him to notice her. Now that it was about to happen she was nervous but there was no going back now, she was here. She was pulled out of her thought by someone poking her in the arm.

"Ow! Lara, what?"

"Why is Joey Parker staring at you?" she hissed.

Mary looked up and saw Joey staring at her with a questioning glance. She looked at him and nodded with a small smile. When she saw his face light up she knew she had made the right choice. All of a sudden he ran across the room and lifted her up to twirl her around and kiss her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear "and now I can tell everyone that I do!"

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Joey put her down and pulled her to the front of the room with him. Mary then noticed how quiet it had gotten in the room and when she turned around to face everyone they were all staring. Lara was starting to smile through the shock and Sherri looked like she'd eaten something that didn't agree with her. Mary almost started laughing when she saw that. Joey just tucked her closer to his side and called for everyone's attention.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to someone you all know, my amazing girlfriend Mary Santiago. She the principle dancer on my upcoming tour and does a song with me on my new album. Now that we've covered that let's get on with the auditions!!"

Lara gave Mary a look that said "we will be talking about this later" and just smiled at her and she finished warming up. The auditions went well, although Sherri didn't seem to recover from her shock enough to do really well, which was just fine with Mary. After the auditions were done and everyone was getting ready to leave Joey turned to Mary, "Now that I get to tell everyone will you go 'out' out with me tonight?"

Mary gave him a quick kiss, "As much as I'd love to I think I need to explain everything to Lara first, rain check?"

Joey looked over at the doorway where Lara was hovering with a determined look on her face, he smiled "Only if that means I can have you for the whole weekend."

"Deal!"

Joey pulled her in for one last lingering kiss and reluctantly let her go. Mary headed toward Lara and with a wave to Joey let Lara pull her out the door.

* * * * *

Later in the dorms when Mary had told Lara the whole story, Lara just sat there for a minute in complete silence.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you sooner are you?" Mary asked nervously.

"Mary! Of course not, I mean I wish you had but I understand why you didn't, I'm just glad I got to hear the whole story, it's pretty amazing, like a fairy tale."

Mary smiled at that, "Yeah I guess you could say I've got my own 'Happily ever after".


End file.
